fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Primm
'''Primm '''is a settlement in the Mojave wasteland. Originally the headquarters of the Mojave express, it was taken over by cannibals sometime after the Second battle of Hoover Dam. Background In 2281, Primm fell into instability when it was taken over by a group of escaped convicts following a successful riot at the nearby New California Republic Correctional Facility. During this time, the sheriff and his wife were both killed and the towns deputy was taken captive by the prisoners while an NCR garrison was dispatched to the outskirts of town in an effort to contain the situation. While it is unknown whether this situation was ever resolved, Primm's troubles were far from over. Following the second battle of Hoover Dam and the subsequent Mojave Famine, Primm was taken over by cannibals (possibly originating from the convicts and/or the townspeople) who used the site as a staging area to mount raids on nearby survivor camps. Overview As of the events of DUST, Primm is once again in a state of siege, with a group of survivors camped out at the former NCR garrison outside of the town, hoping to rescue some of their people who were abducted by the cannibals there. While the cannibals inside the town have a massive numerical advantage, the survivor garrison has a number of force multipliers such as landmines, sniper jetties and relatively high-end weapons and equipment. The inside of the town proper has possibly the highest concentration of cannibals in the Mojave wasteland, with no less than 20 patrolling the town, over a dozen in either of the casinos and at least two inside every residence and smaller building. Though mostly armed with melee weapons, the cannibals here seem to have a preponderance of grenades and will use them at the slightest provocation. Tactical Considerations It is recommended that anyone attempting to enter Primm should enter from the west, clearing the survivor garrison and exploiting the sniper position off the west side of the bridge. Most of the cannibals patrolling the town can be picked off at range using a scoped weapon with minimal risk of detection. Attempting an assault from the south is not recommended as several evolved centaurs are located on the approach, causing a survivor to waste resources and potentially alert the cannibals. Heading west from Primm, be aware that the road immediately outside of town is home to a large population of Tunnelers Points of Interest * The houses on the east side of Primm contain a number of food items. * The Vikki and Vance casino has a stocked bar as well as a decent supply of chems located in the cashiers office. * Chems and medical supplies can be found in abundance in the upper floor of the Bison Steve Casino. * The Buildings on the west side of town boast a number of crafting resources Trivia * A cannibal found in the back room of the Bison Steve is not marked as part of the faction and will become hostile to the other cannibals as soon as the player enters the cell, usually being killed the time the survivor reaches him. This cannibal is the replacement for Deputy Beagle from the Vanilla game * The Gift Shop safe in the Bison Steve contains the unique .357 magnum "Lucky". However, this same gun can be found in the possession of Jim Harding at his camp, marking the only known occurrence of two unique weapons of the same type in DUST. * In previous versions, it was possible to find ED-E disassembled in the Mojave Express building though he could not be interacted with. As of the latest version, he appears to have been removed from the game entirely. Category:Locations